Beautiful Sunset
by Pandora95
Summary: Sasuke resolves to end his life. Standing on a cliff, he is enjoying the sunset for the last time. There is only one person who can save him now. But will that person make it in time? Rated T just to be sure. Please R&R and most importantly enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto! Please enjoy!**

Beautiful Sunset

Sasuke POV

The sunset is so beautiful. I thought to myself. Standing on top of a cliff, I took a deep breath. The air filled my lungs and made me feel strangely peaceful. The strong wind was ruffling my raven black hair. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of the sun on my face, one last time. _I am actually going to miss some things in this world_...the image of a grinning Naruto popped into my mind. _I'm going to miss you too a little bit, baka_. I smirked slightly, my eyes still closed. If only things were different... Slowly opening my eyes, I drew my katana from the holster tied to my belt. The sword was long, beautiful, a source of power. The sun reflected from it, blinding me. I lowered it, and turned my back to the sun. _Hn_ I though, _once again, I turn my back on the light_. I took the katana in both of my hands, and raised it to the height of my heart, holding it only few centimetres away from my chest. Taking one last breath, with a forceful swing, I drew the katana closer to my chest. Hoping it will pierce my heart and kill me in one try. Hoping my suffering will end...

Naruto POV

The sunset is so beautiful. I thought to myself as I took a walk outside Konoha. Hands in my pockets, I closed my eyes and felt the sunlight on my face. It feels so nice. I smiled and carried on walking. I got to the top of a hill and looked down. At first, nothing seemed different than on any other day, but then I noticed something. A tall boy was standing on the edge of a cliff below. He was wearing a white shirt, and had raven black hair. I squinted in the sun. He reminded me so much of..."Sa...Sasuke" the words were just a whisper. "What are you doing here?" I whispered to myself again. I was too shell shocked to move. Then, terror came over me. Sasuke turned around, with his katana in his hands. He held it up on the height of his heart, with the tip pointed towards his chest. At that moment I knew exactly what he was about to do. I run towards him as fast as I could, praying I would make it in time. _Teme!_ I was getting angry at him, how could he just give up? He drew the katana closer to his chest...when it was a mere centimetre away from his skin, I managed to get a hold of his hands and stop him. He opened his eyes and looked at me wide eyed. Letting go of his hands, I took the katana from him and threw it on the floor.  
"Why?" I asked him, while a single tear escaped from my eye. He looked at me, emotionless like always. "Why?" I repeated my question, but again I got no answer. I could have sworn he's eyes looked slightly sad, but I was probably imagining it. I wanted to believe so bad, that he was still the same Sasuke that smiled at me at the dock, when we were just little children. I wanted to believe so bad that he was still my best friend. My brother. I couldn't hold my anger in anymore and I punched him as hard as I could. He fell to his knees without making a sound and looked at the floor. "I asked you WHY?" I said through gritted teeth.  
"I...I...just wanted this to end." Sasuke answered quietly, still looking at the floor. His words took me completely by surprise. I was expecting him to call be a 'dobe' or tell me to 'shut up'. I could not stop a few tears that escaped my eyes. I kneeled down in front of my comrade.  
"Sasuke..." I spoke the words softly, but he wouldn't look at me. "Hey" I took his face in one of my hands and made him look at me. My eyes widened with shock. There was a single tear running down his check. I wanted to wipe it away, but I stopped myself. Instead I asked him softly "why are you crying?"  
"Because...you won't let me die." The raven's voice was full of sadness and honesty. I have never seen him in this state before. Honestly, it made my heart ache.  
"I can't let you die, teme." I smiled at him, even though tears were falling down my checks uncontrollably now. "What would I do without you?" Sasuke didn't say anything this time; he just kept looking into my eyes. His usually cold onyx eyes were now letting me see his pain. "Sasuke you can't give up." I realised I was still holding his face in one of my hands, and let go. His gaze returned to the floor.  
"Please" his voice was a plea "Please, just let me die." His whole body shook now.  
"Sasuke..." I said, my voice breaking.  
"Please..." He said again.  
"I will do ANYTHING for you! Anything apart from letting you die!" I couldn't help it, and I sobbed like a little child.  
"Naruto..." He lifted his head slightly but still not meeting my gaze. "Just let me go. Forget about me and move on. Let me die."  
"NO!" I cried. "You're everything to me! I know I'm being selfish, but I won't let you do this!"  
"Look at what I've become...I deserve to die..."  
"Shut up..." I said through gritted teeth.  
"You said you understand my pain. So please...let me go." Sasuke was still shaking slightly. I reached out and hugged him as tightly as I could. I thought he would push me away, but to my surprise he hugged me too, gently, at first, but then his grip tightened. He rested his head on my shoulder and I did the same on his. My tears were making the back of his shirt wet, but he didn't seem to mind.  
"Sasuke...you're my brother. No matter what you've done, I will never give up on you." I felt the back of my shirt getting wet too. I pulled away gently to look at him. Tears were running down his face freely. He didn't try to stop them, or even wipe them off. For the first time, he was letting me see the real him. The boy who lost everything he held dear. The boy who was betrayed and lied to. The boy who thought his pain would go away if he got revenge. The boy, who now understood that he, was wrong.  
"Sasuke...don't cry." I took his face in both of my hands. He let out a long sight and looked up to the sky.  
"How did we end up here, eh?" I let go of his face and let out a soft chuckle with tears still running down my face. "I can't go back to Konoha, I no longer have a home."  
"Then we won't go back to Konoha." I said simply. Sasuke looked me straight in the eyes.  
"What?"  
"I'll run away with you." I smiled at him.  
"But becoming Hokage is you dream...Konoha is your home...why...?"  
"Nope." I said simply. "Becoming Hokage was just something that I REALLY wanted. Like I wanted the villagers to accept me, and they did. It doesn't matter that I didn't get to become Hokage. My dream was to save you Sasuke. And my home is wherever you are." Sasuke's eyes widened but he didn't say anything. "I would go to the ends of the word with you, brother, if only you asked me to."

Sasuke POV

What was this idiot saying? He was going to give up on his dream for me? Number one knuckle head ninja...he really was an idiot...but he cared about me...more than anyone has in a while...his dream was to...save me...? I felt...happy? Yes, I felt happy around him...maybe...even…no...this would never work...I took SO much away from him already...I kept him chasing after me for SO long...I can't take his dream away too...something inside me changed the moment he hugged me...being so close to another person...to my best friend, made me do something I swore I would NEVER do again...it made me care...my stone cold heart stared beating again...  
"Naruto...no." He looked at me slightly confused and tears still running down his face. "I can't ask you to give up on your dream for me."  
"You don't have to ask. Sasuke, I chose you over becoming Hokage any day!"  
"But..." I started but he interrupted,  
"No, for once listen to me. I made up my mind." He crossed his arms on his chest. This made the corner of my lip lift into a light smile. Naruto, as stubborn as me. I really didn't want to argue. I was tired. Tired of running. Tired of killing. Tired of pretending. I got up, and sat down next to Naruto. The sun was still setting. I led on the grass behind me, put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. I could hear that next to me, Naruto led down too.  
"Sasuke?" He asked me after a while. His voice was so soft, as if he didn't want to wake me if I was asleep.  
"Mm?" I let him know that I was listening.  
"Why did you chose this place to...you know?"  
"To kill myself?" I opened one eye and saw him flinch at my words. I closed my eye again and said, "I don't even know. I just walked and ended up here." I told him, and it was the truth, I honesty had no idea, how I ended up here.  
"You do that a lot, don't you?"  
"What?" I asked him, looking at him.  
"Remember, in the country of the wave, when you saved my life, with yours?" He spoke with his eyes still closed "I asked you why you saved me, and you answered 'my body just moved on its own, idiot'."  
"Hn" was all I could say but smirked slightly. I never regretted that day. I was glad that I could save him. I told him 'you don't die' and I meant every word of it. Naruto smiled, eyes still closed. I closed mine too. I felt the sun shining on my face. It was relief, to finally face the light, and turn my back on the darkness.

**The End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Sunset Part 2**

**Thanks to everyone who read the first bit of my story! I wasn't planning on writing another chapter, but I just got this idea and I decided to write it. Enjoy!**

**Naruto POV**

Me and Sasuke were laying on the grass, not talking, for a long time. This was the happiest I have been in a while. I have to admit, I kept opening my eyes every five minutes, just to check that Sasuke was still next to me. Every time, he was, breathing softly, so I smiled and closed my eyes again. I wasn't sure if he was sleeping or not, so I kept quiet.

However our piece didn't last long. It was brutally interrupted by a deep voice.  
"We have received information that Uchiha Sasuke has been spotted on the outskirts of Konoha. As I can see it is indeed true." I sat up and turned around to see two ANBU members standing behind us. I looked at Sasuke who has sat up now too. His face was emotion less again.  
"Why are you here?" I asked them trying not to show the anger I was feeling.  
"As I have said. We have received information about Uchiha Sasuke returning. He is an S rank criminal. We have no choice but to take him with us." I and Sasuke got up to our feet at exactly the same time.  
"What will you do to him?" I asked clenching my fists. Sasuke didn't say anything; he just looked at them, like he was expecting this.  
"That depends on what Lady Tsunade and the elders decide a fitting punishment for him will be." Sasuke shivered at the word 'elders'.  
"I will not stand before them." He said with narrowed eyes. "You have no idea what they did. They should be punished!" Sasuke spat the words out.  
"Don't push it brat." The other ANBU finally spoke up. "We were ordered specifically not to kill you, but if you give us too much trouble, we will have no other choice."  
"No!" I told them both and then turning to Sasuke "It's going to be okay, just go with them, Lady Tsunade wanted for you to come back, she won't harm you. If you try to run, you will be in more trouble Sasuke." The first ANBU laughed.

"Listen to your friend, he is a smart kid."  
"Naruto..." Sasuke said with clenched fists not looking at me. "Did you know about this? Was this your idea?"  
"No Sasuke...I swear! I had no idea you were here!" I told him walking up to him.  
"Stay away!" He yelled at me.  
"Alright Uchiha! Calm it!" The second ANBU spoke.  
"Don't tell me what to do!" Sasuke said, and to my horror, he ran to attack the ANBU members. "You have no idea what your precious village did!"  
"Sasuke! No!" I run up trying to stop him, but one of the ANBU disappeared and then appeared behind me, and held my arms tightly. "Let go!" I yelled.  
"Sorry kid. We tried to warn him. This didn't have to end like this."  
"Chidori!" I heard Sasuke scream and saw him run up to the other ANBU. Sasuke hit him, straight in the chest, but then the ANBU turned into a log of wood. Annoyance showed on Sasuke's face. I tried to reason with him.  
"Sasuke please stop! If you do, it's all going to be okay! Just please stop!" I begged him. He turned to look at me and for a second his eyes looked sad, but a then they were filled with pain and he screamed out in agony. It was a heart wrenching sound and tears filled my eyes. The ANBU appeared out of a shadow, and I recognised his hand sign. He was mentally torturing Sasuke.  
"Stop it! You're hurting him!" I tried to pull away from the ANBU but his grip on me tightened.  
"Sorry, we had no choice." He told me. I heard Sasuke scream again and he dropped to the floor. He put his hands on his head and begged.

"Please stop!" He cried through his screams. He looked so weak, so defenceless. I couldn't take it anymore.  
"STOP!" I yelled almost as loud as Sasuke was screaming. I saw tears rolling down his checks. _Bastards!_ I thought to myself. Sasuke let out one more agonising scream and stopped. He lay motionless on the floor. The ANBU realised his grip on me, and I run straight to Sasuke. Kneeling next to him, I picked up his head in my hands, and stoked his check gently.

"Sasuke?" I asked softly my tears falling on his pale, peaceful face, which just moments ago was filled with so much pain. He didn't respond. "Sasuke?" I asked again, worry clearly showing in my voice.  
"Don't worry. I didn't kill him." The ANBU who tortured Sasuke said. "I knocked him out, so we can take him back to the village, without any fuss." He walked over to me, and I glared at him.  
"I'll take him." I said while picking up my best friend in my arms.  
"That's fine." The other ANBU spoke up. "I'll lead while Koichi will run behind you, to make sure you don't run away." I didn't respond.  
"We should take him to the hospital. He is an S rank criminal and he was trying to kill us, so I had to use the most powerful technique. He is alive, like I said, but without hospital treatment, his brain will shut off and he will die." The ANBU called Koichi said. I felt a lump in my throat.

This was a perfect moment, until they showed up. I looked at Sasuke still limp in my arms. He looked so pale. The three of us, run back to Konoha quickly. "Hold on Sasuke" I whispered to him, even though I knew he couldn't hear me. "It's all going to be okay, I promise you."

I sat next to Sasuke who was laying in a hospital bed. He received treatment the moment we walked through the door, so I knew he was going to be okay. Still I couldn't leave his side. He looked so frightfully still. _Like if he was dead_. I shook my head to get rid of the thought. Some wires were sticking out of his arm and he was hooked up to an IV drip. The only noise in the room came from the monitor which beeped in time with Sasuke's heart beat. I really hated hospitals. They were places where people died. I shuddered at the thought. Even though Sasuke wasn't in a critical condition anymore, I was still afraid that at any moment, he might die.

I moved my chair closer to Sasuke's bed and took his hand in mine. The ANBU who came back with us, were ordered to stand outside the room at all times. No one told me what is going to happen to Sasuke when he wakes up. But I decided whatever that may be, I will not leave him. Even if he is forced to leave Konoha, I will stick with my earlier promise and go with him.

Just as if she heard my thoughts, Lady Tsunade entered Sasuke's hospital room.  
"Hello Naruto." She said to me and smiled. "The ANBU told me what happened earlier. It is amazing that after everything you still care for him so much." She put her hand on my shoulder. "He reminds me so much of Orochimaru. Unfortunately, I and Jiraya were unable to save him. Hopefully this time, Naruto whatever you did worked, and you truly saved him." She sighed and walked to the door. "I decided that he cannot go unpunished, I hope you understand. But since he didn't harm Konoha that punishment will not be too severe." She turned her head and looked at me. "He will be put under house arrest for 6 months. And go on mission with the ANBU as soon as he feels better. But, if he leaves again, he will be executed on the spot." She said sounding serious and stern, then softly she added "Take care of him Naruto." Walking out of the room, she shut the door behind her.  
"Did ya hear that Sasuke?" I said to him. "I told ya it's all gonna be okay." I squeezed his hand and I felt his squeeze mine back. "Sasuke?" I looked at him shocked.  
"Na...Naruto...?" He said weakly.  
"Yeah I'm here." I reassured him and squeezed his hand again. His eyes fluttered open.  
"Where...am...I?"  
"In the Konoha hospital."

"Why?" His throat sounded dry.  
"Don't try to talk now, here" I handed him a glass of water "drink this" he tried to lift his hand but couldn't. _What kind of jutsu did that ANBU use?_ I thought to myself. I helped him sit up and drink. When he finished drinking he was huffing like if he ran a marathon. I helped him lie back down again.  
"What happened?" He asked and he shuddered in pain.  
"What's wrong?" I asked concerned  
"It hurts...when I try to remember..." I got really angry. The ANBU did not have to go to these extremes.  
"Hold on Sasuke I will be right back."  
"Okay..." He said and again shuddered in pain.  
"Don't try to remember, I promise I'll explain everything later." He closed his eyes.  
"Promise...you'll come back..."  
"Of course, I'll be back in five minutes." I squeezed his hand one last time, and left the room.

"It is completely normal" Koichi told me once I asked what's happening with Sasuke. "He is going to be weak for the next couple of weeks. He's strength will come back slowly, day by day. He will be able to remember everything that happened, just not straight away. I apologise for having to use this jutsu, but I had no choice."  
"It's not me you should be apologising to. You went too far." I said and entered Sasuke's room again. I wanted to slam the door behind me, but I saw that Sasuke was sleeping. I sat down quietly so I don't wake him. I didn't know whenever to be happy or sad. Yes Sasuke was back, but he was going to be stuck here, like a caged bird. If he tried to leave, he would be killed.  
"I'm such an idiot. We should have moved away from the village instead of staying." I said under my breath.  
"I...told you...you were an idiot..." Sasuke's weak voice came so unexpectedly that it made me jump, despite it being so quiet. He was weak, but his hearing was as good as always. I smiled to myself.  
"How are you feeling?" I asked him.  
"I'm fine..." He said.  
"Yeah it would be much more convincing if you could keep your eyes open AND talk at the same time."  
"Shut up...baka..." I smiled again. The Sasuke I knew, the Sasuke I missed, was back. Finally.

**Sasuke POV**

That idiot didn't leave my side; even though I told him that I'm fine. On my third day in the hospital, I managed to remember everything that happened without any pain.  
"What will happen to me now?" I asked. Naruto seemed slightly surprised at my question.  
"Granny Tsunade said you'll be put on house arrest for 6 months and will go on missions with the ANBU when you feel better. But it will take you a while to get all your strength back. So for now, when they let you out of the hospital, you'll come live with me, so I can take care of you." I rolled my eyes, and Naruto laughed. "The Hokage's orders!" He put his hands up as if to say 'I surrender.'  
"She told you, to force me to live with you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Well no...That part, I made up. But it just makes more sense!"  
"Sure it does baka."  
"I'm really glad to see you better Sasuke!" He said grinning at me.  
"I might not have my full strength but I can still kick your ass."  
"Yeah, sure teme." He said and smiled. I couldn't help but smile at him too. I remembered how happy he made me feel before. This idiot really was special. He was my closest friend.

About a week later after our meeting with the ANBU, they finally let me out of the hospital. Naruto helped me to his house; even though I told him many times that I am completely fine now. That dunce wouldn't take no for an answer. I had some slight trouble walking, but it wasn't anything major. Still, that idiot forced me to put my hand round his shoulder, so he can help me walk. And so we walked to his house, looking like two idiots…

**Naruto POV**

I and Sasuke were walking slowly to my house. He still had some trouble walking even though he said he was fine. What a liar. I managed to get him to put his hand round my shoulder so I can help him walk. It was a long argument, but somehow I won. He didn't say anything all the way home, but I could hear him grunting softy. Then I realised that he was still much more hurt than I had known.

"Sasuke?" I asked as we walked.

"What?" he said through gritted teeth, clearly in pain.

"Why do you always act so brave?"

"What are you talking about baka?" he said still gritting his teeth together.

"You are clearly in pain, but you won't admit it. You won't tell me, why?"

"And how will it help, if I tell you?" I didn't have an answer to that. "What will it help if I admit that I'm in pain? You can't help me."

"No, but I wish I could." This time, he didn't say anything. I sighed lightly. _Sasuke has been through enough crap for one lifetime_ I thought to myself, _I really wish I could help him. Actually, I would do anything to help him. Anything. _

By the time I finished my internal monologue we have already reached my house. I helped him inside and offered to sit him down on a couch, but he stopped me.

"I can do that myself." He said. Not wanting to hurt his pride, I let go of him and gestured to the chair. He dragged his feet on the floor for two steps, and then he began to fall. I managed to catch him, right before he hit the floor.

"What a stubborn bastard." I muttered under my breath as I held my unconscious best friend in my hands. He had pass out from over exhaustion. After being in hospital for a week, even walking was too hard for him. _He was so strong_, I thought _he beat me with no problem, and now he can't even walk. Was this the ANBU's plan all along? There is no way he could run away now. He couldn't even crawl out of Konoha in this state. _I picked him upand placed him on my bed. I sat on the bed carefully, watching his chest rise and fall steadily. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I got up from the bed and made my way to the kitchen to make myself some ramen.

"Morning smart ass." I said to Sasuke when he walked up the next morning. I stood by the bed, with my arms crossed on my chest.

"Oh just shut up." He said and rolled his eyes.

"Stop acting like a child, and let me help you." I said unfolding my arms and helping him sit up slowly. "In return, you can _try_ to kick my ass, once you get better."

"Try? Hn" he smirked slightly. This made me grin from ear to ear.

"Here." I said handing him some painkillers. "Eat up."

"No, I don't need them." He said and closed his eyes.

"Common Sasuke, don't make me beg!"

"No." he said again. I sighed heavily.

"Sasuke stop acting like a child and take the pills." It was Sasuke's turn to sigh. He opened his eyes lazily and looked at me. "Open wide!" I said and reached towards him with the pills in my hand.

"Give me that!" he took the pills from me, shoved them in his mouth and swallowed.

"There we go! That's wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Naruto I swear to God, if you don't stop being so patronising, I am going to kill myself." Naruto frowned at my words.

"Don't start that again. I nearly lost you twice within the last two weeks. I don't think I can handle anymore." He didn't say anything but looked slightly sad at what I said. I quickly changed the subject. "Do you want breakfast?"

"N…" he started, but stopped as I crossed my arms on my chest again, raised an eyebrow and tapped my leg impatiently. He changed his answer to "Yes" and rolled his eyes. I smiled at him and walked towards my kitchen space.

"I have…ramen…and…sorry, I only got ramen." I said after digging in my cupboards for a while.

"Why I am not surprised?" he said to himself. I laughed at his comment and he smiled at me, a true, genuine smile.

**Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
